As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems, especially laptop computers, usually have a physical keyboard integrated into a housing of the computer. The size, and particularly the thickness, of laptop computers shrink due, in part, to innovations in miniaturizing the electrical components in the laptop. However, certain physical features of a laptop are difficult to shrink because of physical requirements. A keyboard in a laptop computer is one of those physical features that are difficult to shrink. A user's touch perception for operating the keyboard is generally proportional to an amount of travel in the keys. For example, some laptop keyboards may have 2 mm of travel, a virtual keyboard on a touchscreen has 0 mm of travel, and a physical desktop keyboard may have 4 mm of travel. The amount of travel in the keyboard of a laptop computer allows for a thinner laptop at the expense of tactile feedback to the user. However, with less tactile feedback a user is more prone to typing errors and decreasing user satisfaction.